Waves of the Sea
by grubswiper
Summary: Finbarr Galedeep's life has been so good, or is it too good to be true? What happens on a fine summer day?


A/N

Hey everyone it's Grubswiper, you humble writer! This will be a one shot, so I hope you like it!

I have a question for my readers. Usually there are some movies that are just about to come to theaters, so people hype it all up. But a lot of times when the movie comes out, people are disappointed cause it's not all they thought it was said to be. Is their any movie you think earns it's respect for what it was said to be. Was as good as they say?

Now, on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Redwall or any of the wonderful characters it possesses…………for long……….

(Begin one-shot)

It was a bright day out on the southern beaches. Shrimp nets had been cast out, the rough fibers cutting the water in a peaceful air. Happy otters milled about, showing their mates caches they made, for it was a shrimp day, one of the best. Occasional warm, spicy scents would fill the air, in evidence of pans of shrimp 'an 'otroot soup simmering.

Otter kits chased each other about, mostly in water, yelling and giving joyful barks that filled the air along with song. One which goes something like this.

Ho ho mate, ship yore sail

Come to the fire

Hear a good tale

The soup brims, making me mates line up

For a pan of this, or a cob of Skilly 'n' Duff

The waters warm, the sun is bright

How bout it cullies, lets feast all night!

And the song would go on, with the same joyful nonsense that no beast cared to point out. You could say this event was nothing short of a early hullabaloo. There were events on the beaches such as otter swim races, or a contest for the best otroot soup. Many otter families lined the beaches, awaiting patiently as the older otters shuffled about, tasting the spicy concoction.

Finbarr Galedeep smiled joyfully as he watched his young ones run about and splash in the water. He sat, stirring a pan of soup contently. His wife, Lidora, laid out a green quilt on the sand. She looked at Finbarr approvingly.

"Smells good. One of yore better ones I believe." She commented.

Finbarr's untouched face was lit with glee. "Aye, me pretty rudder twanger. Just wait till the elders taste this, it's gonna make their tail curl!"

Just then, Finbarr's two sons, Drock and Jetrock came bounding up.

"Is it ready yet dad?"

"Can we try it?"

Finbarr gave a barklike laugh and ruffled both his suns ears. "Hoho me mateys. You'll have to wait until the elders are done with it."

As soon as he finished speaking, an old otter came up, and without waiting, took the ladle Finbarr was holding, and scooped some soup up. As he tasted it, water was coming from his eyes.

"That's some soup Finbarr!" He choked as the other otter poured some water out of a jug, and gave it to the old otter, his eyes full of pride.

Captains Strapp and Slipp stood on the deck of the ship 'shallow' and surveyed the otter crew. The two searats lead a crew of bloodthirsty searats, ready to kill at their command. They had watched the otters for two hours. And now they would strike. Half the crew would be hiding in the woods, while the other would attack on ship. It would be a perfect ambush.

The whole crew stood watching their captains, waiting for the signal. Soon the captains both turned and cried.

"Lets get some loot mates!"

The first thing Finbarr noticed about the ambush was when an arrow whistled past his ear, barely missing his head. Then he saw a ship come into view full of searats. Soon pandemonium ensued. There was screaming and shouting, missals filled the air, killing anyone in there path of death. Finbarr dodged a arrow before yelling.

"Into the woods get in the woods!"

But as soon as they entered, more screams filled the air. Rats with lances had thrown the weapons, killing more otters. Finbarr suddenly was hit and he fell, blackness consuming him completely.

When he woke it was morning. The first thing felt was immense pain in his eye. But before he could lift a paw he let it drop again. For all around him were dead otters. He easily made out his two sons, both were face down, spears in their back. And then he saw Lidora. There were two arrows in her scull, her tail cut off.

Tears streamed out of his eyes, both normal and ruined. He lost his whole crew, his family, and his eye. He would never forget this, no matter how long he lived. And at that moment, he vowed to slay the vermin who slayed his kin. He would fight them until he died himself!

A/N

Well, this was a pretty sad one shot to right. I hope you don't feel cheerful by reading this, or that means something's wrong with you. I hope you review and give recognition and criticism.

This is Grubswiper reporting out 


End file.
